Three Great Loves
by LabontesGirl43
Summary: Most people do not end up with the first person they loved, but some lucky few do. This story is about Ginny Weasley and the three great loves of her life and how she came to be with the man of her dreams. Rating may be changed for future chapters.
1. Valentines Day

A/N: This story was written by a challenge prompt for Three Loves. In a lifetime most people do not marry the first person they fall in love with. Sometimes - they do, but for most people we go through variations of love with different people. This is a short story about Ginny Weasley and the people she's loved in her lifetime.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and encourage the author for faster postings!

Most of the characters were created by JKR with the exception of the ones created by myself. If you cant tell who's who... you need to re-read the books :)

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

1) Harry &amp; Ginny

He's perfect.

His hair is a perfect mess, his clothes are perfectly wrinkled, and even the way his face scrunches up when he laughs is perfect. When mum had told me, years ago as a small child, that a hero no older than my brother Ron had single handedly vanquished he-who-must-not-be-named… I envisioned him to be a god. He was the most powerful wizard alive and he was barely a toddler! There was NOTHING that Harry Potter couldn't do. He is perfect.

And then something incredible happened – he became friends with _my_ brother. Mine! Suddenly this hero, this…demigod was sitting in _my_ kitchen. Spending the night at _my_ house. I could see him anytime I wanted…well, anytime that he wasn't off doing something with Ron or the twins… it was heaven. He was heaven.

I just wish there was some way I could get him to notice me. It wasn't as if I wasn't around… I was. It wasn't as if we had never spoken…just last month I managed to say good morning to him. He'd even smiled and said it back! That had to count for something right? I keep day dreaming about the future…when I'm older with curves and boobs and hair that doesn't frizz up at the mention of water. I imagine myself sauntering in and smiling as his eyes bulge out at how beautiful I am. He wants to kiss me and I consider letting him but not before he tells me he's always loved me. Just like I've always loved him. When we do kiss… it's fireworks, thunderstorms, volcano eruptions and earthquakes all in one. He'll pick me up in his arms and tell me he's never letting me go.

But as I look in the mirror at my eleven year old self I sigh at what I see. Right now I'm all arms and legs. I have no waist line, no boobs, even my hair is flat. Flat and red. Not a sexy fire red, but an old tomato red. I could probably pass for a bottle of ketchup right now for as attractive as I am. Someday though…someday he'll notice me as more than Ron's little sister. Some day – I'll be _Ginny_.

"Ginny – what _are_ you doing in there!" I scramble to grab my things, remembering to grab my special book from under my bed, embarrassed that I've been caught day dreaming – again. Allison is friendly enough, perhaps even we'll be best mates soon, but for now she's my year mate and she sleeps in the bunk next to mine. She's much prettier than I am I have to admit, although she doesn't have curves yet either at least her black hair is silky and smooth all the time and her pale face isn't covered in red splotches. _Her_ mum also lets her wear lip gloss. A privilege I'm not allowed until I'm 13 at least.

"Sorry! I was…trying…my hair…I just…" I can't help babbling as I jog down the stairs. She's waiting for me, her arms crossed against her chest as she smirks – she knows.

"of course you were. Come on, I'm starving and we have Herbology first today. I _hate_ Herbology but at least the Ravenclaws are friendly enough." I glance at the tint of pink on her cheeks. Ravenclaws indeed…one Ravenclaw in particular perhaps. Jonathan Twimbly. He refuses anyone to call him Jon, or Johnny… it must be Jonathan. He's a bit arrogant but as far as I can tell – most of the Ravenclaws are. He is rather handsome though, as far as eleven year old boys are. His hair is more coppery red than brown and everyone jokes that he and I will end up together to continue the red-headed line of witches and wizards…but I know that Allison wants him for herself. Besides, he could never come close to…to…

"Good Morning." Harry smiles as he tosses the greeting out to me so casually I think I might faint. He breezes by, barely stopping long enough to finish saying the words before he's out the door. My cheeks are on fire and my stomach does several flips in itself. I clutch my books tighter to my chest to keep my heart from exploding out the front.

"Good Morning!" I finally spit out much to my embarrassment as he's clearly no longer in the room with us. Allison laughs and grabs my arm pulling me behind her, which is helpful since my legs have suddenly been replaced with jelly.

"I swear...you're going to give yourself a heart attack one of these days…" As we make our way down the hall I can't help but notice the tiny hearts and red streamers floating about everywhere. People are giggling and several couples snog right in the open!

Valentine's Day. How could I have forgotten!

We enter into the great hall finally after maneuvering around more couples than I knew existed in the halls and it's like cupid puked over everything. Pinks, Reds, whites adorn every surface. Love birds, floating hearts hover in the air and as I'm looking at everything in awe I nearly trip over a … cupid?

The small man looks up at me grumpily. He's wearing a white diaper and has fake wings strapped to his hairy back. He looks angry and scoffs at me before scurrying off into the crowd.

"What…was…that…?" I whisper to the girl beside me. Allison points up to the head table where Professor Lockhart beams over the student body. His outfit matches the atmosphere around us and it becomes very obvious, very quickly that he has orchestrated this entire fiasco. As I continue my scan I notice the golden trio sitting huddled amongst themselves and my heart aches. I want so desperately to be a part of their group. I would do just about anything to sit next to Harry casually, laughing with him…touching his arm…having him hug me tightly…

"Ginny! That's it!" Allison grabs my arm and pulls me to a nearby open seat and I plop heavily, my books spilling onto the table earning a glare from the sixth year boys across from us. My eyes widen in momentary fear as I scoop my materials together into a neater pile.

"What's it?" I brush a stray strand of hair out of my eyes which immediately falls back to its favorite resting place.

"How you can get Harry to notice you!" I stare back at her blankly, my cheeks growing redder by the second and notice, self-consciously the snicker of the boys across from us. "It's obvious! It's Valentine's Day! The day of love." She says it proudly and I catch her shooting a quick glance over at Jonathan.

"I know what day it is…but how –"

"With a Cupid poem! Remember last week when Professor Lockhart mentioned that he had a surprise for us? Then he mentioned the other day that if anyone had a 'special someone' that there would be a chance to let them know?" I rolled my eyes and turned to fill my plate with a few sausages and a waffle. My heart pounded as I realized suddenly where she was steering this conversation.

"No."

"Oh come on, you were sitting right next to me when he was talking about it…doodling little hearts that said Harry and Ginny for-"

"I meant No – I'm not going to do it! I wouldn't know what to even say…and he probably wouldn't even like it…" Allison scoffed and grabbed one of my books. My heart stopped as I watched her reach to my diary. Quickly I snatched it from her, my eyes wide and panicked. I hadn't told anyone about Tom…they would think I was crazy. She ignored my rude behavior and replaced it with my Herbology notebook.

"Look, I'll help. Trust me – this will definitely get him to notice you!"

She began scribbling, occasionally chewing on the end of the quill earning her a black smudge on her lip as she thought over her next line. After what felt like an eternity but was most likely a few minutes she stopped. A triumphant smile on her lips as she blew gently on the parchment to dry it and jumped up from the table.

"Wait! Where are you going!" she shot me a smile over her shoulder as she ran to the front of the room and had a quick conversation with Professor Lockhart. He smiled warmly down at the girl and took the note from her nodding as he read it over and laughed. I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Right here, right now. I scanned the room, my eyes falling on Harry and let out a nervous breath when I realized his attention hadn't moved from his friends. "Why did you give it to Professor Lockhart!" I whined. "You didn't even let me read what you wrote! What is he going to do with it?" panic crept into my voice and Allison grinned wickedly at me.

"Ginny, trust me on this. You'll be thanking me in no time! Just enjoy breakfast; we have to be down for Herbology in half an hour." I couldn't fight looking up at the head table but the Professor still stood as he was, laughing and smiling as if he were the lord of all us puny minions. I sighed, resolving myself to having a long talk with Tom later to see what he would have done in this situation, and finished my breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later we left the great hall only to find a giant crowd stopped in the middle of the stairs. Laughing, cheering and jaunting all echoed off the walls and I struggled to see over the shoulders of the people in front of me to see the commotion. Allison let out a squeak and grabbed my hand, pulling me between bodies as I murmured excuse me for the both of us. When we reached the front of the crowd I gasped and immediately tried to fade back, however the crowd that had only been somewhat willing to let me through moments ago now viciously refused to let me retreat.

There, pinned on the ground with the fat angry cupid sitting on his back was the love of my life – my hero – my Harry. He scrambled uselessly against the ground, hollering to be let up, his perfect face red and contorted with embarrassment and anger.

"Let me go!" he demanded through clenched teeth and as I saw the cupid open a familiar parchment my stomach fell through the floor.

"oh no…"

""_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,  
the hero who conquered the Dark Lord._"

I wanted to die. The hall erupted into laughter and began pointing at Harry as he shoved the cupid off of him, his face red and angry as he grabbed his bag and tried to shove past the crowd.

"What, no return love poem for your _girlfriend_ Potter? You'll break the Weaslettes heart if you don't tell her love her back!" I jumped at the sneering voice next to me at slowly looked up into the Silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. His face was pure joy as he watched Harry fumble about before turning and looking at me as well. I looked back at Harry and was shocked to see the look of hurt in his eyes before he turned and stormed off. My hands balled into fists, my heart began pounding. I was _mortified_. As the crowd began to disperse I turned sharply to Malfoy, all rational thoughts leaving my mind.

"You don't even _know_ me you jerk. What right do you have to make a scene and embarrass Harry and myself like that! I'm _NOT_ his girlfriend you prat!"

"Me? Cause a scene? You did that all on your own with your pathetic joke of a poem Weasley."

"I didn't even write it!" I shrieked, my temper officially taking over my brain.

"That's even worse then. You can't even own up to your feelings for the boy-wonder." My face scrunched up and I knew I was red from head to toe. In fact, if someone had told me steam was pouring out of my ears I would have believed them too.

"You're just jealous that people adore Harry and you're nothing but a sniveling, rude, arse who runs to Daddy for everything! No one will EVER love you _Malfoy_! In fact – I HATE YOU!" he leaned in close and I felt Allison grab my arm from behind telling me to come on and let it go but I couldn't. My feet stayed planted firm on the floor as I glared right back at him, mustering all my anger, embarrassment and fear I had into a single piercing look. He sneered and after a moment brushed by me, knocking his shoulder into my own as she strode past. I watched him go, my chest heaving as I caught my breath.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Allison said next to me, her voice laced with fear and pride. "Ginny Weasley…fire cracker."

"You shouldn't have written that stupid poem." I snapped back; tear suddenly filling my eyes as I bent over to pick up the books that fell in the heat of my argument with that silver snake. "I can't go to class today…I just…I need to…you know I don't even care. I'll make up an excuse later." I knew I had only a few moments more before I couldn't stop the tears from falling – so I ran. Up the stairs, past the damn love birds that sang and chirped above my head. Through the halls past the happy couples kissing, holding hands and laughing at the pathetic Weasley girl whose attempt to win over the Boy who lived failed miserably.

As I yelled the password "Butterbeer" to the fat lady it became too much. I felt the tears drip down on my cheek and the sobs choke up in my throat. Just a bit further and I would be back to my bed, back to the safety of my room…back to the soothing words of Tom. Tom would know how to fix this. He always did… he was so kind and sweet…

"You don't get it Ron! It's not that I don't like Ginny, she's well enough as anyone goes, but it's embarrassing!"

"I know, Harry….I'm sorry I don't know what to say… she's got a stupid crush." I stood in the entrance of the door, hidden by the shadow as I watched Harry pacing the floor in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe you should try talking to her Harry? She obviously has feelings for you and if you don't feel the same –"

"Of course I don't feel the same!" Harry spit out as he ran his perfect fingers through his perfect messy hair. "She's Ron's sister. That's it." The room was quiet enough to hear my heart shatter. I felt ridiculous. Stupid that he could ever think of me as anything other than who I was…the youngest Weasley.

With my shoulders slumped and my head low I tried my best to stifle the sobs as I walked briskly past them.

"Gin?" I heard Ron call out my name softly, shyly. I didn't want to, but I risked a glance over at the group and met six eyes staring back at me, all with different emotions. Worry, Sadness, and finally – the green eyes I loved so much looking at me with guilt and anger. "Ginny –" I heard him start before I picked up the pace and ran up the stairs to my room.

Throwing my books on the floor I let the tears fall and did the one thing I knew would make me feel better. Tearing open the book I grabbed my quick with shaking hands.

_Tom? Can we talk?_

_**Of course Ginny…what's the problem?**_

_It's … a long story._

_**I have all the time in the world for you. Tell me everything.**_

* * *

A/N: I loved this scene in the book... it was so short, and I felt there was a lot more behind it than just randomly Harry gets a love poem. So I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Future chapters will be time jumped so that she's older and older, because well, we all have different types of love as we age.


	2. Yule Ball

It was the only thing people seemed to be talking about these days. _The Yule Ball_. All the girls fluttered around wearing extra lip gloss, shorter skirts and spent more time ogling over the boys that walked by. Allison was the worst, getting ready in the morning now was a two hour extravaganza that involved extra hair product, perfumes and more mascara than I could even fathom. She had always been beautiful…but now she was going for hot.

Me? I was the same as always. Cute. Pretty. Sweet. My hair was still straight and sleek as ever, but the red had matured into something richer and deeper than any of my brothers. My freckles that once populated my entire face had now calmed to just a sprinkling over my nose and I was proud to announce the beginnings of some curves starting to appear. Small curves…loose waves if you will, but some shape at least. I would never be beautiful like Allison, but at least I wasn't completely hopeless.

It was hard to focus on what Professor Snape was saying as my eyes caught yet another girl in my year quietly fawning over the note that had been left for her this morning asking to be a date for this damn ball. I wanted to roll my eyes but couldn't understand exactly why. Was I jealous? Not particularly. Nervous? Always. These days there weren't many other emotions I was as acquainted with like anxiety. How could I not? After the events at the world cup the rumors floated non-stop about the return of pockets of death eaters… the return of you-know-who on the horizon… and then of course there was this dreadful competition that Harry was being forced to compete in.

My stomach knotted itself when I thought of Harry. Things hadn't been the same between us in a long time. Yes, he was friendly enough…yes, we got along pleasantly when he visited my family, but I had resolved myself to give up those feelings. Move on…be more than just the youngest Weasley and find someone who saw me for who I really was.

The cute, pretty, and sweet Ginny.

Still, as I listened subtly to the giggling whispers of the Ravenclaw girl behind me talking about this stupid ball again the flare of disappointment hit me again. I knew why I was so upset…because it's one thing to _tell_ yourself you're over someone. It's an entirely different to actually believe it. I wanted so desperately for Harry to ask me…so utterly, pathetically, embarrassingly much. He was my personal hero, and my hearts one true desire. Even if my brain disagreed most of the time.

"…well I don't know if he's asked anyone officially yet…but the rumor is that he can't stop looking at Cho!" my blood froze. Cho Chang… if I ever hated anyone as much as he-who-should-not-be-named it was Cho bloody Chang. Yes, she's a lovely girl. Yes, she's smart, popular, athletic…and beautiful… I had spent too many meals watching sullenly as Harry would try to catch her eye and smile. The way he blushed when she looked back at him…

_**SNAP**_

The room all turned to stare at me as I realized I had broken the quill I'd been writing with between my fingers, black ink spraying all over myself and my parchment.

"Miss Weasley…is there a particular reason you decided your quill was no longer an effective writing instrument?" I kept my eyes cast down as I silently shook my head. Snape typically did not give me trouble. It seemed every time he wanted to yell as he would have at Ron or the twins he simply glared and stormed off.

"I'm sorry sir." Hastily trying to clean up my mess as best I could. I could hear the snickers around me and fought hard to not cower and blush. _He can't stop looking at Cho!_ I ground my teeth together and locked my jaw. Snape eyed me suspiciously but did not press any further.

"Go clean yourself up and come back when you're more presentable." Nodding I scrambled to grab my items before rushing out the door, grateful to have a few moments to myself to calm down. As I hurriedly walked through the hall ways I tried to take deep breaths. Who cared if Harry asked Cho to the ball? Not me, that's for sure…It was silly… I was _over_ Harry. So over him and his piercing green eyes… his lopsided grin…the way his laugh echoed right to my heart…

Yup. Completely over him.

Shrieks up ahead pulled me from my thoughts as I spotted an older group of girls jumping around and laughing.

"I can't believe he finally asked you!"

"What did you say?"

"Of course she said yes you prat! HOW did he ask you is the better question!"

Yule ball. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace until the frosty chill ran down my spine that was Cho Chang's voice.

"Oh, he was so sweet and shy… He could barely get the words out I had to ask him twice what he was saying!" she giggled and I saw flames.

"You know what this means don't you! Going to the ball with a champion? You'll be involved with the first dance! _Everyone_ will be watching you!" more giggles, more flames.

"Are you going to kiss him?" I stopped dead in my tracks, not wanting – but needing to hear her answer. I tried to swallow a heavy lump in my throat and found it impossible to do so. I looked up, the girls standing barely ten feet away from me now and I knew if I ran right now – sprinted past them and up the stairs I wouldn't have to hear her answer. I could live my life in the fantasy realm where Harry and I went to the ball together…where Harry was _MY_ first kiss. I could still do it. I could live in a world of my own… or, I could be a Gryffindor and be brave. I kept my normal pace as I continued towards them, my head held high as I looked straight at Cho, waiting for her answer.

"Well…" she smirked slyly. "He kissed me after I said yes!"

I can't tell if I went deaf from the blood leaving my face…or from the glass shattering squeals from the Ravenclaw harpy's…but a few things happened all at once. I could feel my heart shatter, I could hear the air rush out of my lungs and I felt the last string of hope I'd held onto snap. It seemed to be at this moment that Cho finally looked up to see me standing there. She tilted her head and regarded me with confusion and amusement. I held her gaze, holding my chin high and my eyes free of tears as I kept a steady pace walking by and up the stairs.

It felt like a week had passed before I reached the common room. Glancing at the clock on the wall I made a mental note that really, it had taken me less than ten minutes to get here – which meant Snape would be expecting me back in another five.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Don't you have potions?" I peeked over my shoulder and saw Neville sitting in a chair surrounded by charms books. I forced a limp smile on my face as I gestured to my ink stained robe.

"Had a bit of an accident, just popping in to change before heading back."

"Wait! I'm … I'm uh… actually glad that you're here… I…well I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now." My brows pulled together in confusion. I turned to face him when I heard him set the books on the floor and stand to walk towards me. As he moved he kept his hands nervously in his pockets and … was he blushing?

"Sure, what's up? Did you need more help with your Herbology?" I teased knowing it was his best class already. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair making it spike on the end. Sweaty hands being the culprit no doubt.

"Well… we've been friends for a while now right?" my stomach knotted up – this was not a good start to any conversation.

"Yes we have."

"Well, I was hoping…that is if you wanted of course…I was thinking that you…and me…" I kept my eyes locked on his knowing how nervous he got and that the only thing to do was wait. Mentally I counted the seconds as they ticked by knowing I had even less time to get back to class now.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?" I stare back blankly at him because I'm not sure if this is really happening or not. What I want is to politely tell him not a chance in hell. If only so I can avoid seeing Harry there looking extremely handsome in the arms of another girl… but…this could be the best way to prove to him…prove to myself that I'm done waiting for the boy who lived to notice me.

Neville looks at me fearfully, waiting for my rejection and my heart constricts. Screw my selfish reasons, my friend needed me and in truth, that was the only reason I really needed.

"Neville, I would love to go with you." The smile on his face was enough to soothe my broken ego as for the first time; I was actually excited for the dance.

* * *

Allison paces behind me, curling strand after strand of my hair tutting, pinning, sighing and spraying trying to make it stay put. I wait patiently; glad to have her with me to help. I know she's disappointed she wasn't asked to the ball, and so she's putting everything into me she would have done for herself. I'm grateful, but as the makeup goes on, the less I see of myself. Somehow she's made my eyes darker, my skin smoother and my lips fuller. The dress she picked for me to wear is one of her favorites, a vibrant green silk gown with an over layer of lace that somehow compliments my hair and slim figure. She eyes my chest again in the mirror and I recall our debate on whether or not to stuff my bra a bit to give the dress a little extra oomph when I reminded her that I was only 13 and didn't necessarily _want_ the oomph. I want to look pretty, and right now I think I pull that off with a little extra without going overboard.

"We still haven't picked out shoes" she mutters as she pins another curl to the top of my head.

"Oh, I thought I would just wear my white flats…no?" she glares at me through the mirror.

"No. I have some short heels that'll look great! They're silver so they match just about anything." Finally she smiles at her work and steps away. "There! Your hair looks –" and I laugh as the pins immediately fall out, wave after wave of soft curls fall down over my shoulders and spill down my back. We stare for a moment, horrified at the hours of work gone in an instant before both bursting into laughter.

"Your damn hair… I swear it hates being confined in any sort of way." She picks up a curl and bounces it playfully. "Well, at least it looks like it'll hold as waves. It's something!" I smirk back at her and stand to give her a hug.

"Thank you for everything." She hugs me back and I hear her sigh in longing.

"Just go have fun for the both of us ok? I want to hear all about it when you get back!" she rushes to the chest and pulls out a pair a strappy silver shoes with a short heel – for which I'm grateful to avoid falling flat on my face. She walks me down to the common room where the older girls shuffle around in a mild panic as they help each other with last minute modifications. They all look beautiful, and older…I suddenly feel my age and want to run back to my room and hide. I'm too young for this. Luckily for me, Allison has the mental mindset of these older girls and pushes me through to the door.

"Tell Neville I said hi!" she whispers before shoving me out to the dark hallway and pulling the door shut behind her. The corridor is dark, and even though I've walked these halls a thousand times – tonight is different. Tonight I feel vulnerable as the silk swishes around my legs, the little clicks of my heels echoing off the walls.

I can hear the party down stairs, the boys all waiting at the end of the grand staircase waiting for their dates to appear from their respective common rooms… music plays softly in the background and I panic as I wonder how I'll ever find Neville. As I near the end of the hall way I turn to look over my shoulder, the feeling suddenly hitting me that someone is here with me.

His hair catches my eyes first and I narrow my gaze suspiciously.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be down in the dungeon with your cronies?" He doesn't say anything as he pushes off the wall and walks towards me purposefully.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was waiting for someone." He looks at my hair and my dress before cocking an eyebrow. "You're going to the ball?"

"No, this is how I dress to go practice quidditch." The sarcasm drips from my tongue and I see his eyes widen in surprise before he gins maliciously.

"You obviously had to borrow your ensemble." He comments as he scans my outfit from top to bottom, his eyes lingering on my hair. "There's no way your family could possibly afford you to wear something as sophisticated as this dress." He takes another step closer and pinches the material at my waist and rubs it between his thumb and middle finger. "Whoever it really belongs to has good taste in material … and color." I flush and pull myself away from his reach. He's intense and I can feel the blood rushing to my face. He grins at me, knowing that he has the upper hand in our little verbal spar and I want to smack the smug look off his face.

"Is he bothering you?" A too familiar male voice cuts in from the top of the stairs a mere dozen feet away and I groan the same time Draco does. Malfoy looks at me with a confused expression before turning his attention to the newest guest and frowning.

"I don't believe our conversation included you at all Potter. But, as usual, you feel the need to stick your head where it doesn't belong." Harry quickly walks over, his dress robes rustling and I fight the urge to turn and look. Afraid that if I see how wonderful he must look I'll come undone.

"There is nothing you could possibly need to talk to Ginny about. Especially tonight… leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me." Draco pushes around me to get in Harry's face. At this I turn around and feel my heart stop. They stand nose to nose, hatred spilling from their pores as they narrow their eyes. I feel the need to cut in and break this up before anything serious starts to happen and we draw more of a crowd.

"I can handle Malfoy myself Harry." I hold my chin high and ball my hands into my skirt, trying to steady myself against my nerves. Both boys look back at me, likely having forgotten I was even here. Draco scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"As if I would waste my time with the Weaslette. She's all yours Potter." He catches my eyes one more time, confusion and disappointment hidden behind a stony look as he brushes by Harry, making sure to shove him with his shoulder as he heads down the stairs. Harry glares after him until the other boy is out of sight.

"Are you alright Ginny?" I bite my lip and nod my head.

"Of course. I can handle myself Harry." He takes a step forward and surprisingly – I take one step back. He stops in his tracks and runs his hand through his hair, my reaction startling him.

"But thank you." I add on softly, looking up at him from under my eye lashes, my face fully blushing now. He looks at me and smiles, tenderly, friendly. We're silent for a moment and my heart begs for him to tell me I look pretty. Tell me anything. Give me some sort of hope that I shouldn't give up just yet. That there is a chance in the future for us…_anything._

"I forgot something up in my room… I'm glad I came up this way though." I smirk against my better judgement.

"Yeah? You are?" he grins back and I take a step towards him, fluttering my eye lashes just a bit.

"Definitely. Who knows what Malfoy would have said to you if I didn't show up. He's bad news Ginny." My grin falls flat.

"Yes well… I don't intend to be alone with him ever. You can relax about needing to protect me." I sound a bit snarky and he opens his mouth to comment but I cut him off, knowing my pride can't stand another blow tonight from this boy. "Isn't Cho waiting for you? I doubt you'll want to keep her waiting." I'm aware that my tone is laced with resentment when I say the older girl's name, but I don't care much right now.

"Cho? Oh… No… I'm going with Pavarti."

"Pavarti?! But I thought… I mean she…" he raises an eye brow at me curiously and I shake my head, embarrassed that I got that upset over nothing. "I should go find Neville." He lets me past, scratching his head as he starts walking down the hallway. I give myself a moment to take a deep breath before starting down to join the party.

"Ginny!" Harry calls after me. I glance over my shoulder at him and see him smiling. "You look cute tonight." I grin despite myself and float down the rest of the stairs to find Neville.

Maybe the ball won't be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: To see a picture of the dress Ginny is wearing click on the below link. Please R/R!


End file.
